


They don't know how we lose control

by Wolfella



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Chubby Armitage Hux, Chubby Hux, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Stuffing, Weight Gain, obese character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfella/pseuds/Wolfella
Summary: They both are servants of the First Order, they both hate each other, they both want the same power. Kylo Ren knows Armitage Hux can be either his best ally or his worst enemy, it’s up to Ren how he will work this out. But the effects of overworking have a surprising consequence on the general… And it doesn’t escape Supreme Leander’s notice, making him change his mind on the man he was suppose to dislike.





	1. The Supreme Leader Kylo Ren needs to take care of his overworked general Armitage Hux

**Author's Note:**

> I was unsure if I should post this one but it would just waste otherwise. I hope you will enjoy it :D   
> Title comes from the song Boy Epic - Choke (hehe kinda like a Darth Vader thing)

Hux felt tired, more tired than ever before in his life and he was often not sleeping as much as his body should have been. Since he became a part of the First Order’s academy he was spending most of his time studying or practising, fully focus on his goal which was to get as high position in the Order as possible. Sleep was the thing he had never cared about. And about eating he seemed to forget often as well. Only thing he knew were highly sugary coffees to stay up while exams time and later his duty periods with some chocolate bars to have energy while writing tests or walking around the bridge. Later when he became a general he got people who cared about his diet for him so he could focus more on the big problem with the Resistance scums but still even with a dinner on his desk back in general’s office he often skipped it, replacing it for yet another coffee. But as he was no longer a teenager with hormones that made him a machine able to push forward in his actions no matter what, Hux started to spot his usual routine was no longer helpful.

Now Hux was sitting in a conference room, listening to annual report that was way too boring. Hux already knew all these stuff as he overworked himself, reading daily ones. All of what that other general was now presenting he had read days if not months ago. All the battles, new weapons and so on, Hux knew it and so he wished to skip this to get to some more important stuff but he was aware that some of his fellow general didn’t knew anything about these stuff so he remained quiet. But his body felt like giving up, his stomach almost twisted with hunger. Hux woke up later then normally and he skipped breakfast in order to get on the bridge before the meeting to give orders to his people. He almost felt like throwing up because of too much caffeine in his blood that he drunk while rushing to get on the main ship.

 

Kylo sat in his office, not caring about the report. Hux will present it to him later, obedient to his supreme leader. Or he will make someone else to do notes for him. His force chokes and violence showed the ginger man who is the lord here and who is the servant. Ren always had trouble with Hux since the very first day and he was able to keep advantage over the general since Snoke’s death. At least for now. He was almost sure Hux was planning to somehow get rid of him and Kylo tried to think of a way to either find out how he wanted to do it or how to turn Hux on his side. But also there was something other going on with the ginger man...

Last months were full of stress for the general with irregular sleeping, constant travelling and trying to keep some sort of balance in the galaxy. Talks, negotiations, looking for the remains of the Resistance. Quite a lot of work and most of it was on a list of Hux’s responsibilities. Because of this Hux needed some sort of kick to keep on going and so he turned to sugary things again. Ren spotted this once as he walked to Hux’s office, well stormed into it in order to get information out of Armitage. He was angry that Hux haven’t informed him about the attack that happened on one of their fleet ships the day before. Just as Kylo walked in and started to shout at his general he spotted two cups of coffee, one empty and other one almost finished with opened sugar packets around them. Quite a lot of them to be honest. Plus there were some empty candy bar wrappings in the bin. Kylo remember very good how he suddenly lost his cool, just turning silent till he meet angry look of his general. He said nothing, leaving with a though that Hux’s uniform seemed a bit tight that day.  _ Not that he cared about this... _

Kylo wasn't sure what to think even more when he finally saw his general outgrowing this uniform. But it seemed to give Hux a bit healthier look, the dark circles under general’s eyes weren’t so noticeable anymore. Well they weren’t for Kylo whose eyes keep turning to that small pot belly Hux developed over the past months. At first he tried to deny how much he wanted to look at it but in the end he gave up and enjoyed watching it every time he was able to.

Ren was now the Supreme Leader and he couldn’t put himself together while looking at the man who might be his _ true danger  _ after the scavenger Rey and her Resistance-leftovers friends. Hux never saved him angry looks but for his own safety he learned not to say too much in presence of Kylo Ren. Sometimes of course he wasn’t following Ren’s orders, or he changed them but in the end it usually worked out the best for them. Kylo tried not to get angry again next to Hux, he somehow lost a will to choke that man. With each passing day he almost couldn’t wait to see Hux again and to make him send the Supreme Leader another angry look. Teasing with him became a bit funny way of spending his free time although Hux was thinking otherwise.

  
  


Hux finally was free from the meeting. He felt like dying in his chair but when other generals stood to leave he rushed to go back to his work too. As soon as he got back on his ship and joined his crew on the bridge, Hux called the young Lieutenant Mitaka in order to give him instructions. Mitaka was calmly listening until his eyes moved behind Hux, getting pale in just a second and scared look took over young boy’s eyes. It could mean only one thing and Hux already felt he gets irritated before he heard the deep voice he always hated behind his head.

“General Hux” Kylo Ren, because who else, spoke up to him.

“Yes, Supreme Leader?” Ginger man turned to him, keeping his icy cold look that was reserved specially for the Knight of Ren. 

“I told you to come to my office as soon as the meeting will be finished”

“I was just heading there, sir. First I needed to make sure my men know what to do” 

The cold, deep eyes of Ren watched him carefully. Hux wondered what was he thinking about, probably nothing nice.

“I am sure they know. I want to listen to your report from the meeting.  _ Now _ ”

Hux just hoped to either die soon or Ren doing so. He wasn’t sure how long he will be able to keep up with this situation.  _ He just hates him so much. _

 

Ren should have been listening but he didn’t cared to be honest. He already told one of the young soldier to make him notes he could look through later so now he could do what he was doing. And Kylo for sure wasn’t paying attention to Hux words. He watched how his lips were moving, but his gaze was more focused on small details of the man before him. His face and neck got a bit softer look, the double chin started to form under Hux’s jaw. His small belly pressed against the big belt he wore over his uniform and Kylo started to wonder does Hux already had developed a soft chest... 

“That’s all, Supreme Leader” Hux’s cold voice brought him back to reality. 

“Ok. You can go” he shifted in his seat. He hoped Hux haven’t spot how he was daydreaming here. 

“No questions, sir?” He frowned hard but Kylo just shook his head. Hux left and Ren leaned in his chair, trying to keep his thoughts calm, but he couldn't. Why from all the people in the galaxy it needed to be Hux?

  
  


Few weeks had passed. Hux seemed to be on the edge of exhaustion. He could feel his body craved for some normal food and some long sleep. But he couldn’t, not now. He had too much work and so he skipped another dinner for a candy bar while checking on papers in his office. It would be a normal day of work if not one thing. 

“General, I need to talk with you” Hux saw a message on his tablet, of course from the Supreme Leader himself. He let out a long sigh, hoping for Ren to change his mind.

“I have a lot of work, sir”

“It wasn’t a request. You have 5 minutes”

Hux squeezed his fists so hard it hurt him. How much he wished to kill Ren when he had a chance to do so! Would be less problems in this galaxy, especially for him! They would probably have the Resistance dead by now as Hux would not care about the stupid old Jedi that turned out to be some sort of ghost form and simply bombed the old base. Without Ren he would be able to sleep more, get some well deserved rest and most importantly he would be able to get a normal dinner. He could still feel sugar on his tongue and taste of the coffee on his tongue from the so called ‘meal’ he had that day.

Walking down the corridor seemed like a highway to hell, his heart beating fast and sweat showing up on his skin. He really got a bad feeling about this situation. His guts were telling him this.

As he got to Ren’s quarters Hux hoped to something big to happen so he could just walk away. Like sudden attack on them, or getting a message that they found General Organa and her people but no, there was nothing. So he needed to walk inside. 

“Hello, General. Sit down” the deep voice he hated welcomed him.

Kylo was smirking while Hux spotted food on the table, much more than Ren would normally eat. It made his stomach twist in hunger as it begged for something that wasn’t made of just sugar. 

“I can see you are having dinner, Supreme Leader. I don’t want to take too much of your time, sir” Hux crossed his arms behind his back, hoping he will be able to leave soon while his stomach hoped to steal some of the food. “What is it that you wanted from me, sir?”

“Join me, general. We have stuff to talk about and we can eat dinner while this”

Hux no matter how he didn’t wanted to join him, he sat down to avoid force choke. He was never able to fully predict when Kylo would lose his cool as he was too unstable sometimes. But the food smelled nice to him so he gave up his pride and hate for this one time. Ren started to ask him questions on the order they were suppose to make for some new high-tech weapons and at the same time he was encouraging Hux to eat, because at first general took just a bit of the food. But as soon as he tasted the rich taste of the meat Kylo got there his resistance faded away. He wasn’t eating like this for months, almost years! And he was too hungry to not enjoy this. 

Just as he finished second serving of Kashyyyk’s special meal that tasted so good he almost purred there from pleasure, a dessert showed up. Chocolate cake with fruit dressing that had deep, red color. Ren told his servants to leave them alone and Hux got a bit worried. There was something weird in the Supreme Leader’s eyes and when they turned to his middle, Hux felt himself blushing. The belt he was normally wearing felt tight and he hoped that Ren haven’t spott it but he did. 

“I should go back to work” Hux tried not to look in his eyes but he fail. General got goosebumps when he realised how much intense was gaze of the Supreme Leader.

“No, stay” Kylo used the force to move cake on Hux’s plate. “You should finish your dinner before you go, general”

“I already had my dinner, supreme leader. My men need to…”

“No, they don’t need you to be like an overprotective parent now” Ren leaned closer to him. “You are here to follow your leader’s orders, right? Or maybe you want to disobey your superior?” He got such an intense look that Hux had troubles not to move back and to keep eye contact.

“I have a job to do”

“This is your job” Ren was taking no objection. His hand moved up and Hux almost jerked when he thought he will be choked again, but to his surprise it didn’t happen. What did was that he heard a small bang as his fork cut off a piece of cake and flew up to Hux mouth. Still feeling that intense look of Kylo, Hux opened his mouth to just follow the order. It was something different and almost like Ren actually tried to give him some of his attention in nicer way. Besides Hux really liked the taste of this cake, rich, creamy, with chocolate and that amazing fruit, it was a mix he loved. Soon whole piece was gone and Hux felt his stomach was way too full, while his belly pressed even harder against the belt he wore.

“I think you should order a new uniform, general” Ren stood up and moved behind his chair, leaving Hux worried of what will happen next. He jumped when he felt this big hands of Kylo on his own shoulders that started to massage him slowly. “I’ve heard you take very little care of yourself, that you don’t eat properly, general. I need my men to take care of themselves, is that clear?”

“Yes, sir..” Hux tried to stay calm but he started to feel weird sensations in his guts he haven’t felt for years.

“I don’t think you got this” Kylo’s hands moved down and Hux started to breath faster when they got to his belt, undoing it. Long finger moved slowly around the bloated gut, making Hux breath a bit faster.

“What are you doing….” he whispered, feeling his cheeks getting red.

“Shh” Kylo used the Force to make Hux stand up, pulling him close. Once again big hands landed on Hux body, moving gently around his hips. General was too confused to realise exactly what Ren was doing, he almost liked that feeling that started to form in him. But as soon as Kylo leant to kiss Hux, general moved him away and rushed out of the room. He was scared of what had just happened.

Back in his office, Hux closed the door and rested his head on them. _What was Ren thinking?!_


	2. Why Mitaka had a box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitaka is scared to go and see Ren, Hux is angry and later he gets angry again

For one week Hux was free from Kylo and his annoying presence. The Supreme Leader stayed on his ship finally letting general do his work. From this situation the most happiest person seemed to be Mitaka who hated to see Ren storming into their bridge every time he had some sort of deal with Hux and almost every time when Kylo was doing this, he needed to pass right next to young soldier who was freaked out by him more than a group of girls in the locker room by a small spider.

And so young lieutenant was horrified to find out that the Supreme Leader himself wants to see him in his office. Last time he was forced to be one on one with Ren the knight used the Force not only to force choke him but also made him fly through whole room right after destroying another console. This wasn’t the best time in his life. 

 

“Where is Mitaka?” Hux looked around the bridge when he showed up on his duty. He was hoping for a calm day so he could finish checking the contract between the First Order and arms dealer. They had a meeting next week to talk over the details of their purchase. Hux needed Mitaka who was one of the group assigned to this work. “I don’t remind myself him having a sick leave”

“He was called by the Supreme Leader” one of other lieutenants informed him, avoiding looking in his eyes, pretending he does something on his tablet. So _ disrespectful _ . 

“Mitaka? Called by the Supreme Leader?” Hux frowned hard.  _ What was Ren up to this time? _

 

When Hux got hours later to his quarters he saw Mitaka standing next to his door with some sort of box in his hands, with an expression showing that he had just saw his favorite Leader of all time. Poor guy was still pale on his face.

“Lieutenant, where have you been for the whole day?” Hux frowned, walking closer to the young man.

“I was following orders of the Supreme Leader, sir” he did his best to keep a serious expression. But he failed of course.

“I am your superior, lieutenant. You should take my orders and not leave your duty on the bridge” Hux crossed his arms behind his back, giving younger man a disappointed look.

“I am terribly sorry, sir” Mitaka gulped a bit. “The Supreme Leader told me to give you this” he handled him the big box which was more heavy than Hux expected it to be.

“Don’t miss your duty tomorrow, lieutenant. That’s all for today, goodbye” Hux entered the code to his door and walked inside, keeping his cold presence although inside of him there was a true fire. He wanted to go and smack Kylo’s cheek so hard that he will remember once and for all to not disturb work of his men. Hux organized everything to work like well-oiled machine and Ren had guts to come and just take one piece out. “Stupid moron. They should call him  _ the Supreme Selfish Idiot _ ” Hux growled quietly, finally being able to take of his coat.

General’s eyes turned to the mirror and he groaned when he realized he really needs a new uniform. The one he got just two months ago in bigger size was getting tight already. He knew that lack of sports and sugary diet might cause him some gain but not this fast and this big. The belt was almost causing his troubles to breath properly. With even more anger he took off it along with the rest of his clothes, tossing them on the other side of the room. All the time he was out from this room he needed to be calm, keep his general look and try not to get into Kylo Ren’s style of anger, but he wanted to sometimes. He wanted to get rid of his emotions, he needed some sort of relief. In the end he tossed himself on the bed, hiding his face in the pillow to scream in it. He did it for Force knows how long until his limbs gave up and he drifted into uncomfortably short sleep.

 

Waking up early by his alarm to get ready for another duty seemed like a boring routine at this point. Hux just sat up like he wasn’t sleeping at all and headed to put himself together. 

After shaving his face and styling the ginger hair, Hux walked over to the clothes on the ground. He really didn’t want to put them on again. 

_ The box… _

Suddenly he reminded himself of the gift he got and he went back to the moment when Ren told him he should get new clothes. Had the supreme leader got them for him? It wouldn’t be a surprise to be honest. And so Hux walked to it, opening it fast.

“He must be kidding me” Hux growled and rolled his eyes. Sure there were new clothes but also some packages with food. They were in those new stay-frozen boxes that kept your food fresh for a longer time. No matter how much Hux wanted to not eat it his stomach started to make hungry sounds, reminding it’s presence. “One won’t kill me…” Ginger took the one with some sort of toasts in it and went to warm it in the microwave. While it was getting ready, he went back to the box to take out the new uniform. It felt pretty loose on his body and Hux enjoyed a bit of a freedom for himself. He haven’t felt so loose clothes in a long time...

 

 

This keep going on for some time, Mitaka coming to him regularly with a gift boxes from Kylo. Hux got irritated every time lieutenant skipped his work because of Ren, but he wasn’t looking forward for a fight with Kylo. Not for now. But also there was some sort of nice feeling about getting these boxes of food. It wasn’t the typical meal they got from the kitchens, it was the special ones saved for the Supreme Leader himself. Looks like Ren was willing to share it with Hux for some reason. Did he tried to buy him with food because Hux had no resistance to this good treats?

 

“Yes, Supreme Leader?” Hux walked inside Kylo’s chambers to see Ren in his dark clothes caring a lightsaber in his hand. Sweat on his forehead and demolished droids laying around the ground suggested him that Kylo was just practicing some duels.

“I need to talk with you, general” he turned his head to him.

“I am listening, Supreme Leader” Hux always crossed hands behind his back.

“I wanted to know how do you feel about the boxes you were getting” Kylo had serious face like most of the time. For Hux he was like a kid who still had troubles to share his emotions or was scared to do so and when it happened everything was just going wrong. But when he turned his gaze on Kylo’s eyes they seemed to be shining with curiosity and excitement.  _ Such a kid. _

“I don’t feel anything, Supreme Leader” He wasn’t up to telling him how he really felt about then. Even if Kylo keeps giving him stuff Hux still hated him.

“Yet I can see you wear the uniform I got for you” Redness of the lightsaber disappeared as he turned it off, attaching it to his belt. Kylo used the force to get a bottle of water in his hand, taking a big sip of a water while letting his eyes slip along the body of ginger general.

“I needed to get a new one anyway, Supreme Leader” Hux kept his cold presence.  _ Because of you  _ he added to himself.

“I know” Ren got even closer to him, his eyes glued to Hux body. A small grin showed up on his face like he heard Hux thoughts and general felt sweat showing up on his back in nerves. Was he reading his mind? This idea started to bother Hux, it wasn’t fair to have no privacy. 

“I have my duty, Supreme Leader. If this is everything you wanted to ask me I am afraid I have to go now” Hux turned to leave but Ren stepped before him again, blocking him the way out.

“No, I want to… I want to talk with you” Their gazes meet again, making Hux gulp quietly. 

“There is nothing to talk about” Hux heard his own voice going angry.

“You got fat, Hux” These words were like a slap in the face. A slap from a overgrown kid who had no grace or tact in talk. Hux felt like something snapped in him, anger rose in him in a way it haven’t for years. Suddenly he got hit by the humiliation he had been experiencing for the past months because of the man before him who now dared to point him out that he got  _ fat _ . And Hux just lost his cool. 

“This is what you want, right Ren?” Hux grabbed his wrists, pressing him hard on the wall. Younger man froze in surprise. It wasn’t what he expected for the general to do. “Me  _ ‘fat’ _ ?” His voice was angry, almost hoarse from this. Ren tried to keep calm but he felt himself sweating, getting red on his cheek. “Is it, Supreme Leader? You don’t want to feel me against you? To feel my body so close? I’ve meet many freaks around the galaxy, I needed to deal with far worse man than you, Ren. I am not blind to not spot some stuff, you know?”

“I..” Younger man tried to speak up but Hux kept talking. He wasn’t able to calm down.

“You keep staring at my body all the time, it gives me creeps. And that food. For past weeks I keep getting food from you, you are not my mum to keep watch over my diet” He growled again, pressing himself on him. He knew playing mum was not the thing that Ren meant by his actions but Hux wasn’t feeling like using words ‘ _ taking care of my diet _ ’ or ‘ _ encouraging to eat _ ’. This felt to…  _ intimate  _ for him to use this type of words in reference to the Supreme Leader.

Kylo tried not to look in the eyes of the man before him, feeling heat of his body and most importantly soft belly of Hux pressing on him. For weeks he wished to touch it and now he had it so close to him. But he messed things up, making Hux show him how much he hates him. 

“I don’t care if you will choke me now or not. I hate you, Ren. I can’t get even one calm night without you ruining it with your stupid actions. Either you push me against the wall, choke me or humiliate before my own men. What kind of general you think you make out of me?! That’s not fair!” 

“Hux…” Kylo tried to spoke up but he got pressed harder on the wall. It made him go mad with the way olders man body felt.

“I hate you. Hate you more than everything! Do you know how much money we spent because of your anger attacks?! You keep destroying our own ships not even talking about making stormtroopers or officers panicking everytime they see you” 

Kylo finally used the Force to move the ginger man back from him. He couldn’t handle him being so close.    
“Calm down, Hux” he placed him on the ground and moved up his hand. He saw tension of Hux’s body, scared of a force choke, but he touched his cheek for a surprise. Still general jerked as his fingers meet Hux’s skin, but delicacy of the way he did it make him slowly relax. It was almost sweet how Kylo did it. 

_ I don’t want to hurt you… _

The voice in his head was so weird to hear, but Hux let Kylo slip in his head. His anger was out, he felt himself getting tired and sleepy when arms of the knight moved around him. He was just so tired...

_ I’m sorry… _

“I still hate you”

_ Let me make this up to you. _

“No” Hux used last drips of strength to move Kylo back. “No, no, no”

“Hux, please. Let me show you I am not the way you think. I want to take care of you, look at yourself” Ren took his arm gently (fond of the fact it felt quite soft under his touch). “You look tired, not sleep regularly, keep skipping meals. Someone has to take care of you or you will overwork yourself to death” Kylo gently spoke to him while pulling the ginger man close to himself. “I can be nice to you. I will make sure you get enough sleep, enough food. No more violence, I promise. I will change - but just for you”

“You won’t do this for nothing in exchange. What is it that you want?” Hux looked coldly at him.

“All I want is you” their lips meet and Hux stopped himself from replying to this, even if Kylo’s lips were soft and warm. They gently tried to work with his own and Kylo wasn’t giving up till finally he made the general replay. His teeth took Ren’s lower lip in power to bit it a bit.

At the same time Kylo’s hands begun to worship older man’s body slowly, moving down his back to curves around his sides, reaching finally for his promised land - the small belly. 

_ Having Hux on his side was way too pleasant thing to be true  _ he thought to himself. 


End file.
